Franz K. Faust/Relationships
Family Father: the previous Doctor Faustus Ah, the biological dad. The dad who fathered him, left his mother pregnant and poor, and never bothered to save him or check up on him or do anything regarding him while he was off down in the Underworld, off with some incorporeal illusion of Helen of Troy... No, Franz tries not to feel strongly about his father. He doesn't see how one could feel strongly about a person who was never really there. And certainly, he doesn't resent his father for not being there during his childhood, forgiving him on the basis that it was his Godsent/Storybook-bound destiny. However, as mentioned several times before, what Franz does feel is an urge to make his father proud. He's heard so much of him -- not just all the sins Faust Sr committed over the course of his play, but all the good things he's done as well. Franz lives for the tales Wagner tells, where Faust Sr found the vaccine for some disease, all the fun and fantastic stories of him as Dean at Wittenberg, the witty anecdotes of failed courtships and drunken revelries. To him, his father becomes less of a character, and more of a person in his own right. Perhaps they'll never meet on Earth, and Heaven is far, so Franz is nothing short of thankful for such information. Without a doubt, a part of him is happy to be his father's son. Mother: the previous Gretchen As much as he is his father's son, he is also his mother's. Had you known the previous Gretchen, it's hard not to look as Franz and see her reflected in him. He has her charming graces, and her poetic tendencies. And there's a certain naivete in his eyes: he's a boy lost in his books, just as Gretchen was in his verses. Yes, he is Gretchen's son through and through, and because of this, their relationship is ever-so-complicated. You see, less than 24 hours since he was born, Franz suffered an attempted drowning at the hands of his own mother. A mother, when spoke of, would only be described by how peerless and perfect and pious she was. Just as he has with his father, he forgave her. It was Storybook of Legends-sanctioned, of course. His birth had ruined her life, he was a mere baby, she was desperate -- could she really be villanised like so? Despite never knowing his mother, Franz desperately misses her. Unlike with Faust Sr, he has very few stories to go by regarding her, and cannot truly grapple with her existence. What was she truly like, outside the perfect persona so often described? What were her values, her interests? What made her love life? He's torn that he'll never know these things. On some days, he'll even wonder and daydream what life could be like, had he a mother figure in his life. Doktor Wagner Sr. Dr Wagner Sr. was the famulus of Doctor Faustus, and is an eminent scientist in his own right. The Wagner family possess the magical power to create homunculi. While in the past, these homunculi looked like small-sized babies, in recent generations they have somehow turned out looking like the neurological homunculus. Franz is not particularly close to Wagner Sr. He does regard the man as an uncle or grandfather figure though. Johann Wagner (Dr Wagner Jr) The son of Wagner Sr and the man who raised Franz. A scientist first and foremost, but an appreciator of the arts, Johann fills his house with musical instruments, poetry and plays. He believes that cultivating one’s mind requires more than logical pursuits, and uses art and literature to truly grapple with the depth of humanity. He has greatly influenced Franz. *definitely a father-son sort of relationship, although Franz doesn’t really call him dad *let’s be real, I was totally inspired by the relationship between Alfred the butler and Batman. Family Friends Gabrielle Limcuangco The next Mephisto. She's older so she patronises Franz, but also sneaks him liquor on the odd occasion. In a way, she’s like an overbearing but chill older sister. Friends Paradise Loste Compatriots in being sad with dark and gothic religious undertones, Franz and Paradise have somehow developed the habit of sitting together, lamenting over cute girls, and looking at cool churches while walking their dogs. They're both kind of rude and tired people in similar ways, which makes sense why they're able to relate to each other. He is also jealous of her fashion sense. Acquaintances Airmid Valerian They had a lot of overlap in classes recently, given that Airmid was pushed up a year. The next physician generally gives off a trustworthy presence. Finch Webster Both are from "deal with the devil" type stories, and Franz is the og "deal with the devil" type of story, so of course, Finch Webster had to approach him. Finch is incredibly friendly, and definitely seems to have his life way more together than Franz does. Enemies ?? I’m sure he has these, but I don’t have any specific names. Pet Franz loves dogs, in particular he has a weakness for poodles. To Ever After High, he has brought his own pet poodle named Psyche. Although Franz named the dog Psyche in reference to the mythological Psyche, Zena (the OP) chose Psyche as a name in ref to the poodle of Dr James Barry, which was too named Psyche. Additionally, Psyche is a fitting name. Like Helen, she was known as one of the most beautiful women in the land - inciting strong emotions in Aphrodite/Venus (though these emotions were of hate rather than devotion). She also gives her name to the field of psychology, a recent and innovative field of science. Romance Franz is more Gothic Romantic than romantic. In other words, his idea of romance is chilling in graveyards, being emo, comparing the turmoil in your heart to the turmoil of the weather, dramatic self-sacrifices, brooding, being emo, and being more emo. I'm only half-kidding. Franz feels strongly about romance, and has solid opinions on the love interests in his destined future, as well as his own romantic idealisations. In-Destiny Romance He regards the concept of Gretchen as an ideal form; not even Plato could conceptualise an ideal form so perfect. Helen of Troy is nothing but a shadow of her true self; each projection Mephistopheles brings out for each generation is a new Helen, one who knows nothing of the Fausti previous, one who has lived no life destroyed by the Trojan War. It must be one of the greatest victories, people would think, to gain the hand of Helen of Troy. But the Helen that Faust is supposed to love is not Helen, but a puppet, a plaything. Could one truly care for that kind of love? *franz believes that Dr Faust should have done the right thing and married Gretchen when he had the chance to *i mean, if you're thinking about her when you're off getting laid to Helen of Troy, it's gotta be real, right. right?? Outside-Destiny Romance Probably not during highschool. Franz may be devastatingly handsome, but he also claims to be far too busy and far too wrapped up with other things to give a care right now. Secretly though, he kind of wants romance in his life -- but he wants it to be real. Nothing superficial, or driven by lust. Franz regards himself as having high standards for his romantic interests, but also feels guilty, believing that he doesn't really deserve to give himself standards, and that, perhaps, without a Devil's aid or someone else's naivety, he is just fundamentally undateable. Maybe someone will hold his hand or something, eventually. He doubts it. Category:Subpages